


Minimegs Week 2019!

by ArtemisVictor



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisVictor/pseuds/ArtemisVictor
Summary: A collection of one shots for Minimegs Week!





	Minimegs Week 2019!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all. This is for prompt Family/Holidays. I went with the Idea of Found Family, and then it vaguely went somewhere else.

Minimus Ambus was not used to the idea of family. A true family that is. He did have his brother, but he did not feel like a true brother. So when he joined the Lost Light, it was a shock to him. Everyone was so close to each other. Everyone except him. He didn't know what else he expected. He wasn't Minimus to them. He was Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accords. Ultra Magnus wasn't close to anyone. And, thus, no one got close to him.

It wasn't until the incident with Tyrest that they saw his true form. But still, they didn't know the true him. They didn't know the version of him that would sing and dance and write poetry. Sometimes, he felt like the only person who knew him was Ten.

Then, something happened. Well, more like someone. Megatron had joined their crew and suddenly, cracks in his armor started to appear. He got softer. He got closer. All the walls he built around himself started to come tumbling down. And with every day that passed and with every "Noted with thanks," his spark grew brighter. He had heard of love, but he had never felt it. Whenever he saw Megatron, his mind raced. He wanted to be closer to him. He wanted to sing out how being near Megatron made him feel. Was that what love felt like? Because it felt like love to him. That was when the armor started to fail him. All these cracks in his resolve were breaking apart the armor. Every day, he has to put it on and show the same facade he always did. Or else the armor would stop moving or just fall into pieces. In fact, it fell to pieces in front of Megatron. Once...

"Minimus. Minimus, are you listening? Is everything alright?" Megatron inquired, his voice full of concern.

Minimus had been caught daydreaming the most scandalous things. Again. "Of course I'm listening, Megatron. But I didn't quite get what you just said. Could you please repeat it?" He asked. Oh, he just hated lying to Megatron. And the suit did as well. He tried to move his hand a little, but the armor did not obey him.

"I said, we have a meeting tomorrow with Brainstorm to discuss why he should not be allowed to make, as he calls it, an 'opposite shrink ray.'" Megatron repeated. He had a feeling something was wrong with Minimus, but he didn't want to bring it up.

"I have already compiled a list to present to him on why he should not make it." Minimus stated as he handed a datapad over to Megatron to read. But, as he did so, their hands brushed together. That's when it happened. His resolve weakened, and the armor fell to pieces. Before he hit the ground, however, someone caught him. Megatron caught him.

"Minimus, I don't think you're alright. Do you want me to take you to see Ratchet?" Megatron asked. The datapad was tossed to the side and he was ready to run out the door.

"No, that won't be necessary. I know what is wrong. Can I ask you a question?" Minimus said. He knew he shouldn't, but he had to.

"You can ask me anything." Megatron stated as he set him down.

"What does love feel like?" Minimus mumbled. He felt like it was wrong for him to ask. However, he needed to know.

"It- it feels like you would protect someone with your last breath. Like, you would rather die than see them come to any harm." Megatron attempted to explain. Why was Minimus asking that?

"No, I feel that for the crew. That can't be love." Minimus declared.

"It is love. It seems like they have become your family." Megatron assured him.

"Then how do I explain what I feel for you!" Minimus exclaimed. "Why do I feel like my spark is on fire when I talk with you? Why do I want you to see the real me? Why do I feel this way?" Minimus spilled.

Megatron was taken aback. No one had ever said that to him. No one had even thought about saying that to him. "Minimus, that is another kind of love. That is the kind of love I feel for you." He quietly admitted.

"What. What did you just say?" Minimus whispered.

"I said I love you. And it sounds like you love me as well." Megatron explained. He reached out his hand to Minimus as an offering.

Minimus hesitantly held his hand out and wrapped it around Megatron's. He professed, "I do. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this is coherent. It's past 11 PM. An attempt was made! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
